


Rough Path to Love

by MeMyselfAndKai



Series: Starcross'd Lovers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romeo & Juliet inspired, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: The realization that Jongdae's a part of the enemy settles in, but does Baekhyun care?Answer's simple. No, he doesn't.





	

It's been a few days since the Byuns party and Kim Jongdae was still thinking about Baekhyun. About his pretty blond hair. And his beautiful brown eyes.

"This is the third time you've sighed this hour," a voice interrupted Jongdae's thoughts, causing said brunet to look up at the person who spoke.

"Care to share?" His cousin, Jongin, grinned at him.

Jongdae only sighed again, shaking his head.

"You know... now that I think about it, you were gone for most of the party.. where were you?" Jongin inquired, staring at his cousin with a curious look.

"Nowhere important.." Jongdae replied, a bit too quickly.

"Oh..?" Jongin raised an eyebrow at the response. "Doing something you shouldn't be?"

'If only you knew,' Jongdae thought, a bit morosely. If Jongin found out what he did, then he'd probably be against him.

If only Jongdae knew what happened to Jongin at the party.

Well, if you recall from earlier, Jongin talked about meeting a pretty kitty. A very pretty kitty with brown hair and brown eyes. Soft spoken. Polite. Below his station. But Jongin couldn't help his attraction to the other. Maybe it was the way the other's lips formed a heart when he smiled. Or his adorable laugh.

Whatever it was, it had Jongin hooked. Kim Jongin, the son of Kim Bokyeon (who was the brother to Kim Hyungki, father of Kim Jongdae), cousin to Kim Jongdae, was in love with a mere servant. It wouldn't have been too awful if it hadn't been for the fact that this mere servant, belonged to the Byun family. Sworn enemies to the Kims. It only made this relationship even more impossible and unobtainable. But Jongin didn't care. He's only known the man for a few hours, but he wants to know more.

He wants to take him out on dates. Meet his parents. Court him. All that lovely stuff.

Alas, their path to love will not be easy.

But then again, who ever said love was easy?

"No. I'm not doing something I shouldn't be.." Jongdae replied to his cousin's previous question.

Jongin scoffed, but didn't say anything to contradict him. "Ok."

The two cousins were lounging in the living room, playing video games when Junmyeon, their other cousin, came wandering in.

What ensued was a flurry of gaming competitions, with Junmyeon coming out victorious.

Jongin sulked, pouting as his cousin smugly grinned at him.

"You must have cheated!" Jongin accused, glaring playfully at his cousin.

Junmyeon fake gasped, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead. "Oh my... you wound me by saying this."

Jongdae snickered as he watched his two overdramatic cousins duke it out. He decided to leave them to it, slowly leaving the living room to hide away in his father's library.

He was curled up in a desolate corner, pouring his soul into William Shakespeare's 'Macbeth' when his best friend Kim Minseok, also a cousin of his, came striding in, locating him in his 'wallow corner' as Minseok dubs it.

"What happened now?" Minseok was great at reading people.

"Nothing," came the soft reply.

"Nothing did not happen. Now spill." Minseok sat down next to his friend.

"I don't know how to explain it..?" Jongdae tried to worm his way out of responding.

"Well... what sort of problem is it?" Minseok could see right through his friend.

Jongdae sighed for the fourth time that day. "I'minlovewithmyenemy'sson."

Good thing about Minseok was that he was not one to judge instantly. Jongdae always came to the elder when he had a problem. Unless it was like the one he was currently in because he doesn't know how people would react to that. It was a known fact to hate the Byuns. Don't question it. Just hate them.

"Well... I sort of understood? But could you repeat that...? And slower.. a lot slower," Minseok stared at his cousin with a confused look.

"I think .. I like Baekhyun." Jongdae rephrased it, staring back at his cousin.

"Baekhyun..? As in.. Byun Baekhyun? Only son of the Byuns, plus your father's mortal enemy, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Geez.. you didn't have to put it that way," Jongdae muttered.

"Just trying to put some perspective on it.." Minseok shrugged.

"You're taking this better than I thought..." Jongdae commented offhandedly.

"Eh... I don't really see an issue, though then again, I never really cared about the family feud..." Minseok shrugged again.

"Oh... well, uh... what do I do?" Jongdae licked his lips, unsure.

Minseok thought about it. "You could... court him. Or, try to forget him."

"I don't think I could forget him," came the bitter response.

"Oh..?"

"He was so... beautiful... with his blond hair and brown eyes..." Jongdae dreamily described the other.

"Man... you've got it bad," Minseok snickered.

"Shut up!" Jongdae huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're no help." He stuck his tongue out at his cousin who only shrugged in response.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try to be more helpful." Minseok teased.

Jongdae only frowned at his so called best friend. "This is a serious matter!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Minseok huffed.

"Oh wait.. you were reading Shakespeare, I get why you're being dramatic now.." Minseok exaggerated throwing up.

"Yah!" Jongdae glared at his friend. "Shakespeare is an amazing play writer! He's written some of the most amazing pieces."

"Like... King Leer?" Minseok snorted, in obvious disagreement.

"Ok.. yeah, King Leer was weird, but hey, he wrote _Romeo and Juliet_! And... _Macbeth_! And the _Merchant from Venice_." Jongdae gave his friend a disapproving look.

"None of those I've rea- hey! Wait!" Minseok sat up as he thought over what the other said. " _Romeo and Juliet_! Hah! Your love life situation is just like that! Which are you? Romeo? Or Juliet?" Minseok taunted his friend.

Jongdae squinted at his teasing friend, his lips downward in a seemingly permanent scowl.

"Yah! Don't compare my love life to _Romeo and Juliet_! That had a tragic ending! I want a happy ending." He pouted.

"I don't think I want to talk to you about this anymore," Jongdae grumbled.

"What? I'm amazing help."

"No. You're not."

"Oh c'mon.. you have to see the similarities between this and _Romeo and Juliet_. Two rival families! Only child from both sides fall in love~ tragic death. Oh, this story writes itself." Minseok dramatically fake swoons.

"Ugh.. shut up. I don't want to hear this," Jongdae stood up from his spot on the ground, leaving the library, his friend trailing after him, poking fun at him as they left together.

 

"Baek~" a voice crooned, owner of said voice poking at another person.

"Why are you just sitting there?" The tall brunet questioned his friend, who was perched on the edge of a lounge chair, staring out into the pool.

"I'm thinking," Baekhyun huffed a few seconds later. "Leave me alone, Chan.."

"You've been so mopey these past days. Your mom has been asking me questions! Like 'what happened to my son?'" Chanyeol poked at his friend again.

"It's nothing," Baekhyun insisted, his brain lingering on a certain brunet.

"Sir," a soft voice interrupted the two friends.

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun greeted, happy to get away from this interrogation.

Kyungsoo bowed to them before straightening. "Mr. Byun wishes to see you in his office, sir."

"Tell him I'll be there soon." Baekhyun smiles.

"Of course." Kyungsoo bowed again before leaving the two friends.

"Guess father wants me, I'll see you later..?" Baekhyun stood up from the lounge chair.

"I'll demand questions later.. bye Baek~" Chanyeol watched his friend leave, wondering what his father wanted with him.

Baekhyun headed towards the balcony steps, heading up them to walk into the ballroom, making his way through the large room. He crossed the hallway to the grand staircase leading upstairs, knowing the route to his father's study by heart.

He knocked on the door, waiting for his dad's 'come in' before entering the room.

"Baekhyun-ah." His father greeted him, grinning widely at his son. "Please sit down." He gestured towards a seat in front of his large oak desk.

"Good morning, father." Baekhyun sat down, wondering what his father wanted.

"My son.. as you know, I'm getting pretty old and our oil company will be needing a new head.." His father started.

Baekhyun blinked, having an idea of where this was going.

"And your mother and I thought it best... if you settled down. I'd be much at ease, knowing my heir was settled down." His father gave him a warm smile. "And that's why, your mother and I have picked a few promising women to possibly be your bride."

Baekhyun couldn't help the drop in his jaw at the sudden news. He knew his father was going to talk about marriage again, but he wasn't expecting the other to already have people in mind.

"B- But..." Baekhyun stammered out, not having a good reason to decline this. It's not like he can go out and say 'sorry dad, but I like Kim Jongdae. Who is the son of our mortal enemy'.

"It's ok, Baekhyun-ah. We'll let you choose from the women already selected." His father seemed to think the other was worried about not having a choice.

Baekhyun bitterly thought that he didn't have a say in it no matter what, since his parents selected the women. But exterior wise, he smiled at his father.

"If that's all.. I'll excuse myself," Baekhyun stood up from the seat, heading to the door.

His father watched him go, a proud smile on his face.

Baekhyun's stomach was curling as he left the room. He didn't even get to say whether or not he wanted to do this. The only thing he can do is pick out of the list of women. And he doesn't even like women! Well, ok, maybe he does, but at the moment.. the only person in mind was Jongdae. And Jongdae most certainly was not a woman.

But his parents wouldn't approve of the other. Not because he was a guy, but because he was of the Kims. And Baekhyun hates this family feud going on. No one tells him what happened for this long grudge against the Kims to have manifested, but the blond suspects that they all forgot the reason.

Baekhyun just wanted to scream and break things. A temper tantrum, in simple terms. But he couldn't because one, he's a grown male, and two, his parents wouldn't really be affected.

The blond headed to his room, intent on screaming his head off into a pillow when he found Kyungsoo waiting for him at the door.

"Sir," the brunet bowed. "I have a telegram for you."

"Oh?" Baekhyun inquired, taking the offered note. He was itching to read it, but he'd rather do it in the confines of his bedroom.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo." The blond smiled at the other, who hesitantly smiled back before bowing once more and left.

Baekhyun opened his bedroom door, shutting it behind him as he headed to his bed. He sat down on the edge of it, glancing down at note in his hands.

His brown orbs skimmed over it, widening when he reached the end.

Kim Jongdae was asking to meet him.

The blond was so shellshocked, not even noticing when the paper slipped out of his loose hands and fell to the floor.

Hot, handsome as hell, Jongdae wants to meet him.

Son of his father's enemy wants to meet him.

There are so many ways to rephrase this simple sentence.

Baekhyun snapped out of his surprised-induced daydream, bending down to pick the note up again, brown orbs scanning for the time and place.

"Tomorrow at noon!" Baekhyun squeaked, standing up suddenly. "At the fountain in front of the church?"

The blond started pacing, deciding he'll leave after breakfast the next day. He was pretty good at sneaking out. He also decided not to tell Chanyeol about this since the tall brunet was awful at keeping secrets and tended to spill things under pressure.

With that decided, the blond ripped up the note, tossing it into the wastebasket near his desk.

Baekhyun was so excited for tomorrow, minus the slight nervousness setting in, and he couldn't help but to dig around in his closet for clothes tomorrow.

Chanyeol showed up an hour later to a disheveled bedroom, clothes lying on every surface in the room.

"Uhh... Baek?" Chanyeol uttered cautiously, glancing around the messy room in confusion.

"Oh, Chan!" Baekhyun appeared from his walk in closet, a slight frown on his lips. "I never realized how much clothes I had until I started digging around... and well, one thing lead to another... I ended up cleaning my closet out. I'm getting rid of anything I don't want or can't fit."

Chanyeol nodded slowly, glancing down at the two full trash bags of clothes.

"Do you still have clothing left?"

"Yep," Baekhyun cheerfully replied. "Still have the nurse and maid outfit too," he jokingly teases.

Chanyeol made a face. "Leave your sex life to yourself, I'd rather not hear it.."

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. "You're my best friend! Of course I'd tell you," the blond paused when he realized how hypocritical he was about to sound, so he changed his words mid sentence. "My sex life," he awkwardly amended.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Okay...."

"Yep... uh.. want to help me?" Baekhyun quickly changed the topic, turning back to head into his closet.

"Sure," Chanyeol easily followed the change, sifting through the pile of clothes to his left, sorting them into rejection piles and keep piles, knowing his best friend's fashion by heart.

It was nearing dinner time and the two boys were almost done, six trash bags full of clothing.

"Wow...." Chanyeol sat down on the couch, relaxing as he watched his friend scurry around, organizing his walk in closet with the leftover clothes and accessories.

"It's so clean..." Chanyeol marveled, imagining the messy room he walked into before glancing around again. "Man... how long did that take?"

"Mmm... 4 or 5 hours..?" Baekhyun replied, stepping out of his closet.

"Geez," Chanyeol chuckled.

"Thanks for your help," Baekhyun grinned. "It's almost dinner time, wanna go see what the cook's making?"

"Yes!" Chanyeol exclaims, hopping up from the couch. The two were nearing the door when Baekhyun paused.

"There's something I forgot I needed to do, go ahead without me.. I won't be long." He steps aside, letting Chanyeol pass him. He shut the door behind his friend, heading back to his closet.

Now, for the real reason he wandered into his closet.

He ended up selecting a pink button up t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Perfect." He grinned, leaving them out on the stool. "Now, dinner~"

The blond left his closet, making his way to the door of his bedroom.

 

It was close to nine o'clock when Baekhyun made it back to his room, his parents having insisted on talking about his future fiancé and the dates they want him to hold with each girl until he found the perfect one.

He face planted onto his bed, his muttering smothered by the blanket his face was planted in.

He slowly peeled himself off his bed, slipping his shirt off with a long drawn out sigh. He couldn't wait for this day to end.

He threw his shirt into a hamper, his jeans soon following. He slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, climbing into bed, curling up underneath the covers.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

 

On the flip side, Jongdae was still wide awake. Like Baekhyun, Jongdae was excited for tomorrow. Maybe a bit too excited... he does need to sleep, but for some reason, he didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy.

Jongdae stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, humming softly to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

He sat up, groaning softly as he realized he wasn't sleeping tonight either.

The brunet slipped out from beneath his covers, heading over to the baby grand piano in the corner of his large bedroom.

When the Kims first moved to this area, they had Jongdae's room soundproofed because he tended to play instruments. Or blast music. At odd times. Like three o'clock in the morning. Or twelve at night. To name a few.

He sat down on the bench, caressing one of the piano keys as he gently pressed his finger down on a c key, listening to it ring before his fingers danced across the keys, a beautiful melody wrapping around him as he swayed with the music a bit, fingers dashing along the keys.

It was a rather dreamy tune, reminding one of true love or love in general, having an upbeat tinge to it. He slowly shifted into three four time, a waltz sort of tempo. He closed his eyes as he played, his fingers at home with the piano that he knew what each key was without looking.

But, for some odd reason, his lovely waltz took on a foreboding sound, dark and menacing as it spiraled into a fast four, his fingers dancing around in the lower register, low trills and minor scales wove into the already existing music, giving it a sad and mysterious tinge.

The once upbeat and romantic tune took a twisted turn, shifting into something darker and sad.

Jongdae was so lost in the music, he didn't realize when it took such a turn, though he did open his eyes when he realized some minor keys.

The brunet didn't understand why it turned so dark and twisted, trying to make it sound upbeat again. Nothing seemed to do the trick until he thought of his meeting with Baekhyun. Almost immediately, the music took another turn. It lifted up into a happier beat, his fingers in the middle register as the song became a bit more apprehensive sounding than foreboding.

Soon enough, the tune took on a much sweeter sound, fingers drifting up to the higher register, staying in the mid to high range as he played.

This went on for another hour, though the song faded away after the final note, a high and low note played to make a bitter sweet end.

Jongdae stood up from the piano, pursuing his lips as he shook his hands out, feeling the ache of playing for a couple hours.

He felt his lids becoming heavier as sleep soon attempted to claim him. Before he fell asleep on his feet, he trudged over to his bed, quickly climbing into it. He curled up underneath the covers, eyes slipping shut as he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

It was a couple hours until noon and Baekhyun was pacing around his room, wearing his pink shirt and white pants he set out the night before.

"How early should I get there..?" The blond thought, rubbing the back of his neck as an answer did not come.

"... how should I greet him..?" The blond questioned aloud, staring at the blank wall.

"I wonder how he looks without glasses..." Baekhyun had guessed the other was dressed up as Harry Potter, assuming the other's glasses weren't a required accessory.

While Baekhyun was twiddling his thumbs, Jongdae was fending off his cousins's attempts at dragging him into a long gaming tournament, knowing they take hours.

"C'mon, Dae~" Jongin whined, tugging lightly at his cousin's shirt. "We need three people or else it's not much of a competition with Jun.."

The aforementioned male scowled. Junmyeon was competitive, but awful at gaming. Jongin was competitive, but not awful at gaming. Jongdae was in between the two. He felt that Jongin only liked these tournament of theirs because it made him feel superior for once.

"I can't.. sorry, Jonginnie." Jongdae declined his cousin's attempt, averting his gaze from the sudden onslaught of puppy eyes.

"Hey!" Minseok, Jongdae's other cousin/best friend, piped up. "I'll play with you. You only need three people, right? Jongdae's an old geezer with duties to uphold, let the man work. We'll play and taunt him about it later." Minseok easily persuaded Jongin away from Jongdae.

Jongdae stared at his friend's back, unsure if he was supposed to feel grateful or annoyed.

He lingered in the hallway, lost in his thoughts when the grandfather clock chimed eleven times. Only an hour until their rendezvous!

The brunet scrambled for the door, heading for his Audi R8, sliding into the driver's side.

He drove down their long driveway onto the main road, mentally mapping the route to the church.

He made it with a half hour to spare, parking his car in the open parking space. He slipped the car keys into his back pocket before heading up to the church, intending to wait out front of the large doors, near the fountain he mentioned in the note.

The moment the large church bells started ringing, Jongdae could make out the sound of shoes slapping the pavement, huffs escaping someone's mouth as he ran towards the front of the church.

A handsome young man in a pink shirt stopped next to Jongdae, leaning over as he caught his breath. The blond hadn't noticed Jongdae yet, but Jongdae most definitely noticed the other.

It was his Harley Quinn! Byun Baekhyun!

"Hnnnnngh..." Baekhyun panted, finally straightening his back. Brown orbs landing on the figure standing next to him. They widened in size as they took in the other.

"J- Jongdae..?" Baekhyun managed to bite down the squeak.

"Hey, Baekhyun." Jongdae smiled at the other. Though he had planned the place and time, he did not think ahead of meeting Baekhyun and has no clue what to do now.

"So glad you could make it," Jongdae's smile widened.

"Yeah," Baekhyun was still a bit breathless from running, though the sight of the other also made him feel like he just ran a marathon. Damn, Jongdae was so hot! With his slightly curly brown hair, sparkling brown eyes. He could see the muscles in the other's arms from the tight fitting shirt Jongdae was wearing.

"Uh... there's a nice coffee shop near here.. it's not extremely busy at this time of day.. want to go over there and.. chat?" Jongdae offers after a few seconds of thought.

"That sounds nice," Baekhyun smiles, following the other down the street.

They weren't taking Jongdae's car because the coffee shop was really close by.

"So... when did you find out who I was?" Baekhyun inquired as they neared the entrance of the shop.

"I found out when the lady on the phone screamed at you." Jongdae answered truthfully.

"Oh.." Baekhyun pursed his lips.

"When did you find out about me?" Jongdae questioned, curious.

"At the end of the party, when everyone was leaving... you were walking out with the Kims, so I assumed you were one of them. Then my friend, Chan, pointed out who was who." Baekhyun replied.

"Chan?"

"Short for Chanyeol," Baekhyun explained.

"Oh."

The two ended up in a small booth near a secluded corner in the back of the coffee shop, talking about each other.

The longer they chatted, the more Baekhyun fell in love with the other.

Though he hasn't known the other long, it felt like they've known each other forever.

The little bells warning him of how bad of an idea this was were currently being ignored, wondering what could possibly go wrong?

Well, it seemed fate answered that for him. They were leaving the coffee shop, preparing to part ways when Chanyeol showed up out of nowhere.

"Baekhyun! Is he bugging you?" His overprotective friend shifted so he was in between the two.

Baekhyun remembered then that they were from two rivaling families. Of whose parents probably wouldn't accept their relationship.

"No.. Chan, he's not." Baekhyun answered his friend. "Let's go home.." he suggests, noticing how similar to a snarling cat Chanyeol looked.

"Okay.." the tall brunet turned on his heels, not noticing the apologetic look Baekhyun sent Jongdae who only smiled and shook his head, waving slightly.

Baekhyun left with his friend, a foreboding feeling welling up inside him.

They were from two different families? How could they make it work? Could they? Should they? They only just met, but Baekhyun could feel the spark between them. It was the first time he'd ever been interested in a man.

>   
>  "The course of true love never did run smooth."  
>  William Shakespeare  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> >.< wow... this was an interesting chapter........ I spent so long on it, but it's not exactly how I wanted it.. maybe I'll edit it later...? Idk..
> 
>  
> 
> Side notes:  
> Here's a link to what Baek's shirt looks like- [Baek's shirt](http://data.whicdn.com/images/184951412/large.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> And here's a link to what the piano looks like- [Baby Grand Piano](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/ca/ff/12caff03340327b50a3980e2fedfce0d.jpg)


End file.
